


Plain Old Day

by that_one_waffle



Series: Gil’s New Adventures [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Other, don’t mind me, just a thought i’ve Had for a while now, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/pseuds/that_one_waffle
Summary: For Gilbert Bielschmidt, today is supposed to be a plain old day.Or is it?





	Plain Old Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calla_Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/gifts).



> Inspired by old writings I’ve done in the past, something i’ve Thought about and believed I could make better now after years of writing and gaining some experience. Not meant to be anything super serious, just something nice and short.  
> Unless people want more, of course~

It was a plain old day. Nothing special was supposed to happen. It was no one’s birthday, it wasn’t a holiday, it wasn’t national cat day. 

(Though he wishes it was.) 

Really. The point is, Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t expecting something to happen to him today. Not one thing. 

Today was his day off, actually. What he had planned wasn’t exactly special, but in retrospect, he supposes it should be special because he doesn’t do it often. He wakes up, he actually makes breakfast, and he eats it. Alone. In his kitchen, with his little bird on his head still sleeping. Then he goes and works out in his basement. Just a bunch of cardio, honestly. Things to get the blood pumping and sweat dripping. After that, he takes a nice long shower. 

He likes to shave and wash and just ultimately tidy himself up in there, but once he’s out, he’s usually done and ready for the rest of the day. But this is where his schedule stops being normal. 

His doorbell rings. 

Blinking, the albino man walks out of the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. It’s probably Francis or Antonio, or maybe even Arthur if Arthur even has time to even visit him anymore. He knows Ludwig doesn’t have time to visit, what with him planning things with Feli all the time and just not ever having any free time for his brother. 

“Come on in!” He calls out from the top of his stairs, watching as the door handle jiggles, then the door opens. However, none of the four people he even thought might be there (or not in Lud’s case) are standing there at the door when it opens. Instead, in comes a casually dressed man with short curly blond hair and round glasses. He’s tall and he’s wearing a bright red hoodie and his eyes are the colour of a purple gemstone. 

“Hello?” 

Gilbert is honestly surprised. He hasn’t seen him for many years, and the sight of him brings back a lot of memories. A lot of them good, but a few that come to the forefront of his mind kind of hurt,so he pushes them back. This visit isn’t entirely for hurt. He’s sure of it. 

“Hallo there, Matthew~” He calls from the top step, smile bright and ruby eyes brighter. “What brings you here? Don’t you have business to do?” Because everyone has business to do. Always. He doesn’t. Never does, not anymore. 

“Ah, no, actually. I had a break, and I was already here, so I thought I’d visit?” And the Canadian nation definitely doesn’t sound confident in his choices, but Gil is always helpful, so he hums lightly and steps down a few steps, holding onto his towel. 

“That’s very awesome of you.” The former nation pauses, and the two stand there, staring at each other, and a feeling just passes over him, filling him up to his nose. “Have....have we done this before?” He asked, though he knows the answer even as it passes over his lips. 

“I... I don’t think so? I believe I’d remember if I’ve seen you walking towards me wearing only a white towel.” And this makes Gil laugh brightly as he continues on down the stairs. 

“I guess you have a very solid point.” He shrugs, rolling the shoulders back slowly with a sigh. “I just have this sense that I’ve been through this moment before.” So he shakes it off, just like everything else. 

“Since you’re here, can I interest you in some beer? Ludwig specializes in it..~” That’s one of the things he’s proud of him for, so he’s always sure to offer some to any guests that he does have. “If not, I do own some pretty awesome teas. And a few packets of hot cocoa mix?” 

He listens to the blond chuckle, and it’s a nice noise, makes him smile softly. He turns the corner after reaching the last step, and listens to Matthew’s steps as he’s followed. “That all sounds just nice, but the beer is perfectly fine, thank you. You’re very hospitable.” 

“Of course I am, haven’t you met me~?” 

And so, his plain old day turned out to be not so plain. And he’s perfectly okay with that. It’s pretty.... awesome.. if you ask him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. You know who you are. I hope you enjoyed the little reboot, and I hope it’s enjoyable to read. 
> 
> I wanted to apologize to you properly because I treated you terribly. I chose a partner over a friend and that was terrible of me. I understand now that I was a garbage friend to you. I don’t expect forgiveness, I just want you to know that I am very sorry, and that I hope you are having an amazing life, dear~ 
> 
> You’re a great person, you helped me though a lot of stuff, and I can never thank you enough. 
> 
> Anyways, happy early wedding anniversary...~


End file.
